Enseñame a vivir
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Spin off. Serie de cortos que muestran la vida diaria de ciertas tortugas mutantes que, apoyados unos con otros, enseñarán de la vida al mas reciente miembro de su familia; una linda niña de nombre Jade Hamato. Fan fic basado en "Experimento". No menores de 15 años por temática Tcest y Mpreg. Entra y conoce las primeras veces de la linda Jade.


**Advertencias;** ninguna. Sólo mucha ternura por parte de cierto personaje bebé que amo mucho… y algo de drama, a veces.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento propio y el de todos ustedes.

…

Capítulo 1: Estoy vivo.

Todo está oscuro.

Puedo sentir mis extremidades y también puedo moverlas; muy poco, pero puedo.

Escucho una voz juguetona en la lejanía que pregunta muchas cosas, pero no sé lo que significan. Sólo distingo alguien más que se molesta gracias a esa voz insistente…

No lo sé, sólo es un presentimiento, pero creo que la voz molesta me quiere mucho; está todo el tiempo hablándome y nunca me deja a solas.

Hoy cuando desperté supe su nombre; dijo que era mi mami y que pasara lo que pasara, yo iba a estar bien.

…

El día de hoy desperté con un beso; mami pegó sus labios en el cascarón donde duermo y me repitió muchas veces que era un bonito día; dijo que por la noche soñó con mi papi y que había sido de lo más bonito.

Pero no tan bonito como yo.

Eso me hizo sonreír mucho, aunque no sé lo que significó.

Pero… Ahora quiero saber qué es un papi. ¿Suena tan bonito cómo mi mami?

¿Es igual de cálido? ¿También da besos por las mañanas?

No lo sé, pero debe ser incluso mejor que mami; suena muy feliz sólo cuando habla de él… aunque a veces llore.

…

Mami no ha dejado de llorar.

Antes de que apagaran las luces, tío Mikey obligó a tío Leo a leerme un cuento y me gustó mucho; no entendí el cuento, pero la voz de tío Leo al contármelo me gustó.

Cuando mami se quedó a solas, se quedó dormido; lo supe porque sólo cuando duerme su respiración es pacífica, como si finalmente pudiera descansar.

Pero después de poco despertó, murmurando un nombre totalmente nuevo para mí; Raphael.

Dijo varias veces más ese nombre y comenzó a llorar; tal vez no recordó que yo lo escuchaba, pues cuando su llanto se calmó un poco se disculpó conmigo.

"No mami. No te disculpes. Yo estoy contigo."

Pero no me escuchó. Mami siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido nuevamente.

…

El día de hoy conocí a personas nuevas; una señora que mi mami me presentó como la tía April me dijo que ya quería verme, y que además cuando yo naciera ella me presentaría a mi primo y que ambos jugaríamos mucho.

Tío Casey no habló mucho, pero si se rió de mami cuando al parecer cayó de su asiento. Aunque al final dijo que yo era un bebé muy afortunado, pues tengo una familia que me ama mucho.

Al final, una mujer con voz muy alta y escandalosa me dijo que era hermoso y que ya quería conocerme. ¡Yo también ya quiero conocerlos! ¡Sobre todo a mami!

Ya no quiero que llore por las noches.

Cuando nazca, le daré un beso, y le diré lo mucho que yo también lo quiero.

…

El día de hoy mami no vino a verme.

Mi abuelito dijo que mami necesita descansar y que ahora él me va a cuidar.

Me gusta mi abuelito, lo quiero mucho… pero no es mami.

Lo extraño mucho.

…

Por la noche finalmente vino a verme y pidió que mi abuelito y mis tíos lo dejaran a solas conmigo.

Me gusta. Quiero estar a solas con mami y que me cuente muchas cosas; aunque algunas de ellas no las entienda. Pero también me habla sobre mi papi, y eso me gusta mucho más.

Pero esta vez mami no se quedó solo… alguien más se mantuvo a su lado, y después de mucho tiempo de sólo escuchar sus respiraciones, escuché una voz. La voz más bonita de todas.

Tierna y cariñosa como la de mami cuando hablaba conmigo, pero mucho más bella.

— _Em… Bueno… así que… ¿ese es nuestro hijo?_

La voz se escuchaba muy cerca; tanto, que sentí el calor de su cuerpo al acercarse a mí. Me tocó… sentí su tacto rasposo en mi cascarón y me emocioné.

Mami dijo que sí y esa otra persona suspiró muy cerca.

— _Hola pequeño… soy papi._

Estaba feliz; papi vino a verme y se quedó con mami hasta que los dos se fueron.

Después, papi volvió. Dijo que esta vez el me cuidaría toda la noche, pues mami debía dormir mucho y muy bien.

Bueno, esta noche ya no escucharía la voz de mami, pero tampoco escucharía sus llantos. Hoy me quedaré con papi y eso me gustaba incluso más.

Al final, él también me dijo que quería mucho a mami y que haría todo lo posible porque se recuperara. Me gustó eso… pero… nunca lo escuché decir que me amaba a mí también.

Yo si te amo papi.

Mucho.

…

El día de hoy ya no quepo en el cascarón. Mi cuerpo duele.

Ya no puedo mover mis manitas ni mis pies, y eso me cansa mucho.

Pero está bien, porque me distraigo mucho cuando comienzan a hablar de qué nombre me pondrán.

Tío Mikey insiste mucho en que deben elegir uno, pero papi le dice todo el tiempo que sus elecciones son malas y que sólo él y mami tienen derecho a decidir cómo me voy a llamar.

Espero que me llamen como papi; me gusta mucho su voz, y también porque la forma en la que mami dice su nombre me tranquiliza.

Quiero llamarme Raphael y ser como papi, para cuidar a mami cuando se enferme como él lo hace.

Esa noche mami se pone muy triste porque le dicen que debe ir a dormir temprano, pero antes de que pueda venir a darme mi beso de buenas noches y decirme muchas veces que me quiere… algo malo pasa conmigo.

Repentinamente comienza a faltarme el oxigeno; el interior del cascarón ya no es seguro.

Mi corazoncito se está deteniendo; me duele, y comienzo a perder la conciencia.

Estoy comenzando a escuchar las voces cada vez más lejos, pero es porque estoy comenzando a quedarme dormido.

Pero no me quiero dormir… porque sé que si lo hago… ya no voy a despertar.

— _Es extraño, Leo… Creo que jamás estaré listo para esto…_

¡Es la voz de papi! ¡La escuché tan cerca!

Está hablando de mí, ¡lo sé!

No te preocupes papi, pase lo que pase yo te voy a querer mucho, sólo… nunca dejes de regalarme tu voz; sigue hablando. Guíame a donde estés tú y todo estará bien.

El sueño es fuerte y cada vez me siento más débil, pero quiero seguir escuchando la voz de papi.

— _¡Ya es suficiente, Donnie! ¡Hora de ir a la cama!_

¡No! ¡No te vayas papi! ¡No quiero volver a estar a solas! ¡Quiero estar contigo y con mami siempre!

La voz de papi se aleja. ¡Tengo que detenerlo!

Sigo durmiéndome… estoy cada vez más débil, pero tengo que hacer algo para no quedarme solo, así que obligo a mis manos y pies a moverse… pero no puedo, el espacio es tan reducido que ni siquiera las cositas gordas y cortas que salen de mis manos se pueden mover.

Entonces, la desesperación de no volver a escuchar la voz de papi me ayuda, y muevo con más fuerza mis extremidades hasta que…

 _CRACK!_

Algo se quiebra y la presión dentro del cascarón disminuye.

Lo malo es que… si antes tenía poco oxigeno, ahora tengo nada.

No puedo respirar, y ahora sé que tengo que salir de ahí cuanto antes, así que continúo moviéndome.

No sé qué ocurre ahí afuera, pero la voz de mami también está cerca y se escucha mal; está asustado, y creo que la razón soy yo.

Por eso aplico más fuerza, hasta que una parte del cascarón cae y siento el frío del exterior en una de mis manitas.

El líquido calientito que me protege está escapando… ¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Tengo miedo!

Ya no tengo fuerzas, y cada vez hace más frío. Además, mami comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora mucho más fuerte que otras veces.

Le grita papi… a mis tíos… a todo el mundo.

Quiere estar conmigo y no lo dejan.

Pero yo ya no puedo. Esta vez el sueño pudo mucho más… y me quedé dormido.

…

El día de hoy abrí los ojos por primera vez.

Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de tío Mikey; estaba dormido pero lloraba, pues había agua en sus ojos cerrados.

Me arrastré hasta él y descansé en su mano esperando que no sufriera más, además de que tenía frío y él parecía muy cálido, pues era enorme… mucho más que yo.

Me froté durante mucho tiempo sobre su mano para quitar la frialdad de mi piel y me quedé dormido.

Ya no sufras tío… estoy aquí.

…

 **Creo que con este corto capítulo ya tienen una idea de lo que este fic significa.**

 **Por primera vez no tengo idea de cuantos capítulo tendrá y de si habrá un final en concreto, pues sólo serán una serie de one shots que irá de la mano con "Experimento". Estoy tan enamorada de mi personaje Jade que, ya que el fic donde debuta no es de ella, he decidido darle su propio espacio y contar en capítulos de pocas palabras sobre su vida y cómo aprende de ella, así que aquí encontrarán sus primeras veces y detalles divertidos sobre esta peculiar familia.**

 **Tengo algunas ideas más para continuar pero ustedes pueden aportar más con un lindo, lindo review.**

 **¡Pero eso sí! ¡Una advertencia! Estos capítulos no serán consecutivos. Es según conforme se me vayan ocurriendo.**

 **Ah sí, no será clasificación adulta, así que no esperen escenas explicitas ya que la protagonista será precisamente Jade. Tal vez alguna insinuación o referencia, pero nada más que eso.**

 **¡Espero que esta idea les guste! Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

 **¡Los quiero!**

… **Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
